Excavating for Love
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Two friends both have a secret and that is that they have a secret crush on one of another but they are too stubborn to admit it. Will it take the help of their friends for them to admit their feelings to one and another or will they bury their true emotions?


**hey whatz up my ygo gx ff readin readers.**

**okay for those who don't know i updated three times 2 weeks ago so my updates are takin a break. they are not on hold they are just takin a break for the next two or so weeks. sorry for the inconvience but that's just one to many updates 2 weeks ago. AND the only reason i'm updatin is because this story has "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. plz take it. thnx. and if you know other ygo gx fans plz tell them about this poll.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anythin except for the ocs, the title, and the plot.**

**Pairings: I know there is pairings but i forgot most of them. but the main pairing is JimxOc. that i know for sure because i remember this is a JimxOc story**

* * *

**1. Invitations To An Island**

**~Narrator's Pov~**

"Jim Cook and Tyranno Hassleberry please report to the Chancellor's office," the secretary announced over the intercom during lunch hour.

"Jim Cook and Tyranno Hassleberry please report to the Chancellor's office," the secretary announced once again over the intercom.

At one of the outside lunch tables is a group of students that consisted of: Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jim, Jesse, Zane, Atticus, Blair, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Axel, and Hassleberry.

Chazz and Alexis got together over the summer after their first year. Syrus and Blair started a relationship during the second year. Zane and Atticus have been together during their own first year at Duel Academy*. Jesse and Jaden got together after the events in Dark World.

"Whu de yah geis duh?(What did you guys do?)" Jaden asked with his mouth full when Jim and Hassleberry stand up from their seats.

With being friends with Jaden for quite sometime they can easily understand him when he has his mouth full.

"No idea mate," Jim said.

"But me and Jim will be back Sarge," claimed Hassleberry.

The two left to see what the Chancellor want with them.

* * *

**~At the Chancellor's Office~**

The secretary knocked on the door to see if it was okay to enter.

"Please come in," the Chancellor said from behind his door.

The secretary opened the door.

"Chancellor Sheppard, Mr. Cook and Mr. Hassleberry are here," the secretary announced.

"Ahh. Please let them in," Sheppard ordered, gently.

The secretary stepped aside to let Jim and Hassleberry in. The mentioned students walked into the office when the secretary mentioned them to come on in with the wave of her arm. She closed behind the two students and went back to her desk to finish her work tasks of today.

* * *

**~With Sheppard, Jim, and Hassleberry~**

Hassleberry and Jim took the available seats that were in front of their principal's desk.

"Before I begin I just want you two to know that your not in trouble in any way," Chancellor assured them.

"Were not?" Hassleberry asked, uncertain.

"Yes. I asked you here today if you two would like to take a trip?" he asked the two students.

Jim and Hassleberry gave each other a questioningly glance then looked back at the principal.

"What kind of trip?" asked Jim.

"Well its mostly a surprise," he stated.

The two students looked at each other skeptically then cast that look to the principal.

"But I can guarantee that you will love this trip very much."

"I don't know?" Hassleberry said, still unsure.

Jim wasn't sure either.

"I will tell you this: its kind of a certain theme amusement park but its not open yet. But the owner of that park is a dear friend of mine and wanted some insight from the teenagers who are into his theme and I told him about you two and he says that he'll more than welcomed to have you come and check out his park," Chancellor Sheppard continued to persuade.

"Well~… where is it at?" Jim asked.

"Its on a island. A different one then this one," answered Sheppard.

"Can me and Jim discuss this?" Hassleberry asked.

"Of course. I would say you'll have the time in the world but my friend has some deadlines to meet for the park and can't really have the insights last long; but, you do have 'til tomorrow at noon that's when Mr. Bill Jones, my friend who is doing the park, will be here tomorrow for a short visit and probably take you two the park. If you wish to accept the invitation please report to the harbor. If you wish not to accept, you can continue on with your day," Sheppard informed.

* * *

***Time Skip- Night***

* * *

**~With Jim and Hassleberry (Narrator's Pov Still)~**

The two friends were walking around the academy for some privacy and to talk about this because it was between them and nobody else. Shirley, Jim's crocodile and family, loyally walked alongside Jim.

"What do you think about all of this Hassleberry?" Jim asked his friend.

"I'm curious what this amusement park is like. So, I'm going to check it out," Hassleberry answered.

"Well… I'm also curious to what kind of park this is. Might as well tag along as well," Jim stated, "I just hope I can bring Shirley along."

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Day, Noon***

* * *

Jim and Hassleberry packed their stuff. Shirley is strapped to Jim's back as usual. They are heading down to the harbor along with their friends. The rest of their friends were informed and they were going to see Hassleberry and Jim off. If Shirley is not allowed to tag along then the others already agreed to watch over Shirley.

* * *

**~At the Harbor~**

When the gang got there, the helicopter is turned off with the pilot inside and the Chancellor talking with a man around Sheppard's age.

The two grown men looked at them and were happy to see them.

"Welcome. Welcome," the unfamiliar man greeted the teenage group.

"Guys, and girls, this is Mr. Bill Jones," Sheppard introduced Mr. Jones to the group of students.

"Mr. Jones this is Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Jesse, Zane, Atticus, Blair, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, and Axel; and the two students that I told you about: Mr. Tyranno Hassleberry and Mr. Jim Cook," Sheppard introduced and indicated each member of the group teenage students.

'Heys' and 'Hellos' were thrown around for greetings for the students and Mr. Jones.

"Mr. Jones… Hassleberry and I talked about it last night, and were very curious about this park and we wish to go," Jim stated.

"Excellent!" Bill happily exclaimed.

"Just one question," Jim said.

Mr. Jones gave him a gentle questioningly look.

"Can I bring Shirley along?" Jim asked, indicating to the crocodile strapped on his back.

Shirley made a non-threatening growl and waggled around; wanting to get down.

Mr. Bill Jones gave a smile.

"I don't see anything wrong. Since it seems Mr. Sheppard let you keep Ms. Shirley on the premises, its safe to have Ms. Shirley tag along," Mr. Jones said.

"Thank you," Jim said, gratefully.

"I wish we can stay longer but the other benefactors, lawyers, and all the legal people are kind of moving the proceedings faster then I excepted since for some reason they believed this theme park is going to be a big hit; but, I'm not for sure. But, I still have somewhat a good feeling about this park," Mr. Jones stated and claimed.

"Its okay we understand," Hassleberry stated.

Jim and Hassleberry give their 'good-byes' and 'see you laters' to their friends, and the others did the same with Hassleberry and Jim.

Mr. Jones, Jim Cook, and Tyranno Hassleberry aboard the helicopter and the pilot start it back up again before getting lift off.

* * *

***Time Skip- Next Day, Morning***

* * *

The helicopter ride lasted 'til the next day. The pilot had to stop at a city nearest to the designated island for a fuel stop and much needed rest.

Its now 1pm and they landed on the island.

Once landed, Bill got behind the wheel of the Jeep. Hassleberry got in the front passenger seat while Jim got in the back so that way Shirley can move around better then from wiggling from her carrier.

"I'm going to show you the theme of this park," Mr. Jones stated.

For miles they traveled and all the two academy students saw is trees, plants, flowers, and everything an island usually holds.

Hassleberry wasn't really paying attention since he hadn't have lunch yet. Jim is looking around at his surroundings to get a feel what the theme is and why he and Hassleberry will take a great interest in it.

After a couple of hours, Mr. Jones stopped and took a look at his right side. Jim is looking at the opposite direction but finally looked at the same direction as the park founder.

What he saw made him have his one good eye go wide and a sharp, shaky breath; he stand from his sitting position. Hassleberry was still not paying attention due 'til his hunger until Jim jerked his head to stare at the right side.

Hassleberry copied Jim's reaction and stand up in his seat as well.

What they saw, they couldn't believe. It made their heart stutter.

Jim and Hassleberry saw…

* * *

***They already graduated from Duel Academy. They are now welcomed visitors for Duel Academy. **

****This really didn't belong to me because this was inspired by a trilogy movie that I like. Would you, the readers like to take a guess of the movies? HINT: What's the one thing Jim and Hassleberry have a similar interest.**

* * *

**hope u all enjoyed.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. plz take it. thnx. and if you know other ygo gx fans plz tell them about this poll.**

**review plz. thnx.**


End file.
